Summer's End and New Beginings
by Celestial Arrow
Summary: As summer ends, new people appear in Zidane's life. With new people come new changes... FF X-over, M/M, AU/AR


1Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or it's characters. I also do not make any profit on this writing.

Hello everyone. I am Celestial Arrow, and this is my first story ever. Anyway, the rating will very chapter to chapter, but this one is pretty light. Please Read and Review. Oh, this story is also on AFF where I write as White Phoenix. 

"Zidane! Zidane!" a voice called on the other side of the door. "That's it, I'm comming in!"

Zidane sat up slowly, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pushed the covers aside. He stood slowly and blinked a few times as the door opened.

"Z-Zidane! Jeeze!" Blank stammard as he walked in, a faint flush covering his cheeks.

He just stared blanky at his best friend. It was highly unusual to see a stammering blushing Blank. He tilted his head at the older teen. "What?"

Blank just sighed and walked over to Zidane's dresser. After a minute of rifeling through the various assortment of undergarments, a pair of blue briefs went flying through the air, landing promptly on the still confused boy's head. "It is rude to point."

Zidane took the blue material off his head, still confused. Blank pointed and he follwed the direction of his finger. With a blush he quickly put the garment on and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Remind me while we are shopping to buy you some jammies. I really did not need to see that." Blank said, turning his attention back to the dresser as Zidane made his bed. He threw some clothes down on the bed. "Here. Wear this. I'm gonna call the others and make sure they are ready."

Zidane just smiled as Blank pulled out his cell. The two had been best friends and neighbors for as long as he could remember. Blank had taken to Zidane quickly, and often played the role of big brother, especially once Zidane's guardian abandoned him.

He pulled the tight jeans on, as he surveyed his shirt. It was kind of old and tight on him, but still one of his favorites. Blank had bought it for him for his tenth birthday. It was deep blue with a small monkey where the right breast pocket would be. He pulled it on and turned around.

"Huh. Looks like it is getting a little small," Blank noted with a half-frown.

"Still one of my favorties," the boy said smiling, his tail twitching behind him. "So who all is going?"

"Let's see," Blank responded counting off on his fingers. "Yuna, Rikku, Pain, Brother, Tidus.." his voice trailed off, "Oh, and Dagger."

Zidane groaned loudly, "Why her? That girl is so clingly." He shuddered at the thought of her clining to him on their entire trip to the mall. Then his tail swished curiously and he cocked his head. "Who's Tidus?"

"A friend of theirs. Appreantly he went away for a while, and just recently came back. I think he is a year older then you, but will be in the same grade."

Zidane's tail swished again. He always liked meeting new people. Maybe putting up with Dagger would be worth be worth meeting this new person. "Okay," he said, and made a dash out the door.

"Ahem!" Blank said loudly. Zidane stopped and turned to see the older teen holding out his wallet.

"Kinda important, huh?" He said reaching out and taking his wallet, slipping it in his back pocket.

"Just a bit. Go get in the car, and don't play with the radio." Blank said ruffling the boy's hair.

"M'kay, I won't touch the dail." He said smirking as he rushed downstairs. He grabbed his favorite CD on the way out, and popped it in as he got in Blank's convertible.

Blank walked out and was greeted with blarring 80's pop. He smiled softly to himself as he got in, and sped off to Yuna's.

Well that was Chapter 1! Kinda short I guess, but it is just an introduction. So you guys know, Zidane is 16 and Blank is 18. I will give you the other characters ages as they are introduced. I have more written, so if I get some feedback, I will type up more.


End file.
